Integrated circuits such as microprocessors reside in many computers and electronic devices. A typical integrated circuit has many components.
The components usually communicate with each other-based on a reference signal. The reference signal is usually distributed to the components from a main location. For a reliable communication, most integrated circuits have a controller to ensure accuracy in distribution of the reference signal.
As integrated circuits become more complex, accurate distribution of the reference signal becomes harder.